


Radiant Beams

by FishHoekSunrise73



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead Secret Santa, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishHoekSunrise73/pseuds/FishHoekSunrise73
Summary: A Bughead Christmas Baby
Relationships: Betty Cooper & FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Bughead Secret Santa, Home for the HoliDale





	Radiant Beams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akabombshell on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Akabombshell+on+Tumblr).



Radiant Beams

A Bughead Christmas Baby

#Bughead Secret Santa #bughead #Christmasbaby 

For @akabombshell on tumblr 

The town of Riverdale lay under a blanket of snow and as the snow plough wound its way across town it passed the bright illuminated sign for Pops Diner.

Jughead slowly drove the car behind the plough, he wanted to speed up but the road conditions were very hazardous and he had precious cargo in the passenger seat. Betty was gently panting and every so often she would wince and give her swollen stomach a rub, baby Jones had decided that tonight was the night he or she had had enough of being squished inside Betty and it was time to say hello to the world - Betty and Jughead had chosen not to find out at the many scans over the past few months whether they were having a boy or a girl however now the moment was drawing near Jughead thought it might be nice to have some idea.

He turned his head when he heard Betty let out a hiss followed by a muttered ‘shit’, he took a hand off the wheel and gently rubbed her tummy and said ‘nearly there baby’ and Betty giggled between pants and said ‘are you talking to me or the Gremlin’? 

Jughead smirked and said I can’t believe that nickname has stuck!

17 hours later.....

The phone was ringing and startled FP awake, his neck hurt and as he rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on the phone screen he realised he had fallen asleep on the couch fully clothed - he looked at the phone as he pressed the green answer icon and saw it was Jughead - all he heard initially was static and then through the speaker came 3 words - ‘its a girl’ - FP immediately started to well up and asked ‘is everything ok with Betty and the baby’, Jughead replied ‘ everything’s great, get over to Riverdale General as your Granddaughter wants to meet you’.

FP entered the room and gave Betty a kiss on the cheek while looking over at Jughead who is sat in the chair on the other side of the bed holding a bundle of squirming pink blankets, Jughead said ‘here Dad, come and sit down and meet Genevieve Elizabeth Jones, Ginny for short’. 

FP sat down and Jughead gently laid Ginny in his arms, ‘hi there beautiful’ he whispered quietly as he looked down at his granddaughter and was met with a gurgle by the green eyed, dark tufty haired angel in his arms - the best Christmas present he had ever been lucky enough to receive, being a Grandfather 💛


End file.
